Video services have become increasingly important in today's society. In certain architectures, service providers may seek to offer sophisticated videoconferencing services for their participants. The videoconferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Videoconferencing architectures can deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies. The ability to optimize video communications provides a significant challenge to system designers, device manufacturers, and service providers alike.